Battery terminal assemblies in automotive applications electrically couple a vehicle battery to various electrical systems. More particularly, battery terminal assemblies are configured to couple to battery posts (e.g., positive and negative battery posts). However, battery posts of different batteries may vary widely vary in shape despite being configured according to a common specification. For example, battery posts having a 9:1 taper may require only having specific upper and lower diameters, while varying greatly in regions therebetween (e.g., angle, surface profiles, etc.) and still meeting design specifications. Furthermore, while battery terminals are typically tightened using horizontal drive mechanisms (e.g., a screw extending perpendicular to an axis of the battery post), such horizontal drive mechanisms may be ergonomically disadvantageous in automotive assembly line environments. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a battery terminal assembly that reliably couples to battery posts of varied shapes and that employs an alternative drive mechanism.